1. Field of the Invention
An increasing problem in our society today is that of burglary and breaking and entering of dwellings and other structures. A high percentage of such burglaries and intrusions occur through the windows of these structures, many times by simply opening unlocked windows or breaking the windows and releasing the window latches. The windows are also sometimes forced with a crowbar or other tool, in order to break the locks, if locks are provided on the windows.
This invention relates to a new and improved security closure system for windows and more particularly, to a removable window bar for closing windows, which removable window bar is characterized by spaced bar seats for supporting the window bar and cooperating latch stay and companion latch mechanisms for removably securing the removable window bar in the window. In a preferred embodiment, the removable window bar is characterized by parallel top and bottom bars spaced by vertically oriented vertical bars, with a cross bar acting as a stiffener between the vertical bars and the bottom bar seated in a pair of spaced bar seats attached to the window facing. A pair of latch stays are also fastened to the window facing above and in spaced relationship with respect to the bar seats, respectively, and a rotatable latching mechanism is provided on the extending ends of the top bar, in order to removably secure the top bar to the latch stays. In a most preferred embodiment of the invention, the latch stays are each further characterized by a stay flange secured to the window facing and an extending cylinder which is designed to engage the barrel portion of a corresponding latch housing. The barrel portion of the latch housing is rotatable on the top bar into a first position wherein the top bar is fixed with respect to the latch stay and into a second position wherein the top bar is releasable from the latch stays, such that the removable window bar can be lifted from contact with the bar seats and removed from the window.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of guards and other security devices for windows are known in the art. An early "Combined Guard And Screen For Windows" is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 999,682, dated Aug. 1, 1911, to B. C. Suits. This patent details a pair of slotted, vertically-oriented members mounted to the window and a barred closure member closing the window by engaging the slots to removably secure the window against intruders. A "Securing Means For Window Guards and the Like" is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,924,862, dated Feb. 16, 1960, to A. P. Pellicore. The Pellicore device includes a stop member which is rotatably mounted adjacent a panel member that is hinged over a window flange secured to the building wall adjacent the window and a resilient member urging the stop member toward the free edge. This arrangement insures that the panel member is maintained in closed relationship by resilient engagement of the flange member between the panel member and the stop member. The device further includes a locking means extending transversely from the stop member into the building opening or window and engagable by a secondary closure member, whereby the stop member is restrained against rotation. U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,281, dated Apr. 26, 1977, to Ray C. Weiler, discloses a quick-release window guard. The window guard detailed in this patent includes an external steel grating which is provided with seven vertical bars welded at their ends to upper and lower horizontal, hollow cross bars, the end portions of which cross bars are bent rearwardly and secured to a building, such that the grating overlies a window opening and protects it against illegal entry. One end of the grating is provided with a loosely hinged connection with the building and the cross bars are jointed near the opposite end of the grating and locked into assembled relationship by a hidden bolt provided in one of the crossbars. A cable from the bolt extends through the crossbar to the interior of the building and when pulled, the cable withdraws the bolt from a locking position and frees the joints for separation by gravity, allowing the major hinged portion of the grating to swing freely outwardly and afford a ready escape from the building through the window. A "Window Security Apparatus" is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,059,413, dated Nov. 22, 1977, to Joseph Forgione. The window security apparatus of this patent is designed for attachment to the interior side of conventional residential window structures. It includes a horizontal bar having multiple vertical bars fixed thereto, the vertical bars of which are slidably mounted in respective apertures suitably provided in the seal of the window. Accordingly, the bars may be slidably moved upwardly to a security position which blocks the window and downwardly to an escape position which provides access through the window. A lock structure is included to lock the bars in the security position and a lock trip/release device allows the lock structure to release, which causes the bars to gravitate downwardly to the escape position, thus enabling the occupants of a building to escape through the window in the event of fire. U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,935 dated Nov. 15, 1977, to Rod G. Rohrberg, et al, discloses a "Quick Release Mechanism for Window Guard or The Like." This device is characterized by a retainer member which is fixedly attached to a window or door and is adapted to releasably engage a latching mechanism retained on the wall adjacent to the window or door frame. The latching mechanism includes an interlatching member which is attached to a slidably mounted rod and an outer retainer collet which, when manipulated into the latch position, retains the latching member within the retainer member. A spring is placed between the inner latching member and the retainer member and is compressed when the mechanism is in the latched configuration. The mechanism is unlatched by means of a knob located adjacent the inner wall surrounding the window frame, the knob being attached to the rod connected to the inner latching member. Inward actuation of the knob moves the inner latching member away from the retainer collet against the spring to release the latching mechanism, the spring and actuation by the operator then driving the grill away from the window. U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,345, dated Feb. 10, 1981, to Ricky V. Littleton, discloses a "Releasable Window Guard", which is characterized by a guard mounted to a window frame for covering the window. The guard is pivotally mounted and a locking mechanism selectively prevents pivoting of the guard. A latch member controls the locking mechanism and an enclosure is formed around the latch member to prevent access from the exterior. The enclosure has an opening that faces the interior and a pair of doors are located at the opening, one with a vertical hinge and the other with a horizontal hinge. Both of these doors require opening to reach the latch member and when opened, the doors form a barrier in cooperation with the window frame which requires the intruder to attempt to reach around the doors in order to reach the latch member. A "Grill-Type Window Gate Apparatus" is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,011, dated June 5, 1984, to David T. Trombettas. The device detailed in this patent includes a frame which is mounted in a window opening and a grillwork panel which is movably mounted on the frame. A panel lock assembly is mounted on the grillwork panel and is capable of locking the panel to the frame when the panel is in a closed position. A window lock assembly is mounted on the frame and engages the grillwork panel when the panel is in the closed position, thereby locking a window assembly which is mounted in the window opening.